


Too Damn Smart

by LuciaWilt



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen dressed like a model, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bondage, Children, F/M, Fights, M/M, Suspicions, Ten Years Later, Urahara's tomfoolery, eventually, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Heavens above this was going to be rough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aizen, Kyouraku, and Urahara still fucking own my ass thank you very much (add Byakuya onto that list).

Kyouraku had not seen Sosuke Aizen in years; just around ten if he was remembering correctly. Though Kyouraku was not shocked to see the only difference in Aizen’s appearance was his hair having grown just a bit. Even though he hadn’t moved from that chair in ten years, Aizen’s hair was still soft; strikingly so. It was as though he had been bathing when quite obviously he had not been. No one was allowed to get that close to Aizen. The brunette didn’t have any grime or dirt on his skin, didn’t look any worse for wear. Kyouraku had to wonder if it was from Aizen’s spiritual pressure; the massive, MASSIVE amounts of it. Either way, Aizen looked like he had just woken up from a nap which also was possible. 

Well, Kyouraku suspected he looked as though he had just woken up from a nap considering how lax his body seemed. Urahara, who was in charge of moving the inmate; if he were to be moved, walked closely behind Aizen. He was one of the very few individuals that could match Aizen in brains, hell he may even be smarter than Aizen which was saying quite a bit. Therefore, Urahara was the one to come up with restrictors on Aizen’s power points. The brunette had his hands bound behind him; presumably connected to the chain that Urahara was holding in his hand which glowed a dim blue color. There was a large muzzle situated over Aizen’s mouth made off a similar blue glowing material. What looked to be a simple long piece of cloth was wrapped over his eyes; perhaps the strangest thing to Kyouraku. If anything, it looked like Urahara just grabbed it off his bedroom floor and tied it around Aizen’s face. It made Kyouraku wonder about their relationship, that being Aizen’s and Urahara’s.

But now was not the time to let his mind wonder. Central 46 loomed around him. As the Captain Commander, he had to attend each and every session the group held; no matter how small the situation or how large. Considering who was being brought forth before them, missing this was not on the table. He actually wanted to be there. Once upon a time, perhaps in a different universe, he could find himself being friends with Aizen, to an extent that is. The man was brilliant, a total genius. Quiet and soft spoken when he was not going on rants about how great he was, he could pass as Ukitake’s relative with brown hair instead of white. 

The last thing Kyouraku noticed, as Aizen stood quietly next to Urahara who still held tightly to the glowing blue chain, was the thick band around his neck. This one was made out of something black, so black it nearly sucked light into it. There was a brief moment of murmuring among the members that was quickly silenced when Urahara took the blindfold and muzzle off; revealing a face that showed no signs of aging, hair growth, or grime. Aizen was immortal in every sense of the word. 

With the silence came Kyouraku looking at Aizen truly and fully. That smile that Aizen seemed so fond of was formed on his face; obviously pleased with the reaction he was pulling from the people within the room. Kyouraku was a little surprised to see Urahara lean over, whispering something to Aizen that only the two of them would be able to hear. The blonde’s hand, the one free of the chain, was gripped on Aizen’s arm; close to his hand that was chained actually. It was shocking to see to say the least. Aizen was obviously comfortable with Urahara, comfortable enough to let the other man get up close and personal. After a few brief moments more, Urahara finally stepped back and then Kyouraku really realized what had been going on when Aizen first walked into the room.

Since his spiritual pressure was so great, even Urahara’s inventions couldn’t keep them completely subdued. Therefore Aizen had been leaking the energy like a broken faucet, causing everyone within the room to fidget and squirm. However Urahara more than likely told him to keep it under control and to tame himself. 

Which led to just another shocking turn of events in an already entertaining day. The pressure within the room dropped so suddenly, the physical temperature changed. Kyouraku could see his breath for a moment, staring intently at Aizen the entire time. 

“What is your purpose for calling this meeting Urahara Kisuke?” One ominous voice said from the shrouded crowd. Central 46 cowed most Shinigami and most souls. Kyouraku could admit that if wasn’t himself, he didn’t hold the power he already did, he would surely find standing in front of such a group to be a harrowing experience. However he was Kyouraku Shunsui and Urahara was well, Urahara. He just smiled, pulling the chain a bit so Aizen shuffle closer. Kyouraku knew it was all a show though. That was one thing he could never like about Urahara. The man was so much like Aizen when it came to intelligence that he would only play like him as well. They were masterminds, moving around the pieces on the board with such efficiency that most people had no idea they were playing in the first place. It just so happened that Central 46 were those exact suckers that got hoodwinked.

“Well as you know I have supplied the Soul Society with most of its inventions in the past centuries. Many of which have saved many lives.” He was not wrong. Kyouraku continued to listen patiently. “As you understand my research is invaluable; something I cannot due in the lowest layers of the cells.” He was referring to where Aizen was being kept. 

“What do you mean by something you cannot do?” Another voice chimed in. This one was lighter, feminine, and not as angry sounding; like they were interested in what Urahara had in mind. The blond hummed. 

“Aizen Sosuke could not be considered a purely living being any longer. The Hogyoku changed the makeup of his very matter. Because of that, I have devised a way to contain his power and control him.” Kyouraku couldn’t help but glance over at Aizen at that phrasing. However the younger male hid whatever his mind was saying; which Kyouraku was sure it was nothing good pointed towards Urahara. “Considering nothing like Aizen has existed before, I would like to continue researching him; in a different location.” That had an uproar from Central. This wasn’t just a murmur. People were shouting at one another, people were shouting at Aizen, at Urahara, and even some were pointing their anger towards Kyouraku. Aizen looked annoyed now. Not angry or frustrated, just annoyed, like all of Central 46 was shit he just stepped on.

After a while, the room quieted down. “And where exactly do you think would be an acceptable place to contain Sosuke Aizen?” It sounded like the person from the first time; their voice reverberating around the room like thunder. “Very few individuals have the power to stop Aizen. One of which is living in the human world currently and isn’t planning on returning any time soon.” The ‘nor do we want him back’ goes unsaid, but Kyouraku hears it anyways. There is some more quiet conversation among the me members of Central 46 before Urahara does something Kyouraku could have gone the rest of his life without. 

The blonde looks over to him, smirking that scheming little smirk. Aizen is next to look over at him with a similar smile, though his doesn’t have the same playful air about it. His looks more menacing than anything else; like he is planning on cutting Kyouraku down. The Captain Commander is the only one that has the complete key to Aizen’s freedom after all. Before long he can feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him, even with the others shrouded in darkness. 

“Oh I understand that our lovely Captain Commander has responsibilities to attend to on a day to day basis, but one of his overarching responsibilities is Aizen,” Which wasn’t exactly wrong. “Plus he has such a sprawling estate. If Aizen and I bunkered down there, it would be like we weren’t even there in the first place. Kyouraku would never run into us.” Kyouraku was really frustrated with the amount of sense Urahara was making. And he was further annoyed with how easy it was to apparently sway the group that sat around them. It didn’t take more than thirty extra minutes after that for them to come to a conclusion.

Kyouraku was about to come into two new housemates.

~'~

It didn’t take long for Urahara and Aizen to arrive at his estate. He was in the garden when they first got there, relaxing in the shade on a hot day. His feet were in the pond, the koi nipping and biting at his feet; not that he could feel any of that. The koi were harmless. With his pip in his hand, he watched the smoke curl and furl above him as one of the maids helped Urahara and Aizen out to where he was. 

The first thing he noticed was that Aizen was not as chained as had been. A part of Kyouraku wondered if ALL of it had just been a show on Urahara and Aizen’s part, if they had been working together through it all, working to get Aizen out of there. Though Kyoraku doubted that assumption, simply on the basis of the history between the two scientists. So it was more likely that Urahara really did want to study Aizen, just in a more relaxed environment.

Like before, Aizen had a thick band around his neck which made his skin look lighter than it actually was. One of his eyes were still sealed though Kyouraku knew that was no barrier to Aizen achieving whatever he wanted. Though the banding of pressure resistors on his wrist were definitely boundaries for him. These were stronger than they had been ten years ago during the Quincy war. Even Kyouraku could tell as Urahara and Aizen walked over to where he was. Both crouched down beside him in a strange mix of childlike innocence and terrifying comfortability; like they knew that both of them could easily over power him. It had him twitching with suspicion, his thoughts from earlier hitting him. Urahara tilted his head to the side and as though Aizen was linked to him, his head did the same motion. Kyouraku tried to ignore them as long as he could but was unable to do so, so instead he stood and watched them as they stood as well; smiles still plastered onto their faces.

Heavens above this was going to be rough. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I would prefer not to rip a hole in the atmosphere."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just some canon divergence with the whole "some of Ywach's spirit still being alive".

Ichigo had not been expecting much when he took his family out that day. Well, it was like any other time they went out to eat; at least at first that is. Gather everyone up, check to make sure everyone was at the front door, check to make sure they had everything they needed, decide on where to eat, then head out. Sure it was chaotic and tiring, but Ichigo had been doing it for a few years now. It was all he really knew how to do anymore. And considering it had been going the same way so many times in a row, he fell into a pattern. He expected for the same thing to happen that day. 

But perhaps he shouldn’t have gotten that cozy, that comfortable. He was Ichigo Kurosaki after all; the famous human-shinigami-hollow-quincy hybrid.

The place they all decided on was one they had frequented in the past, a simple mom and pop shop. People went there more for the family friendly atmosphere than anything else, what with the rowdy kids running around. They had even taken Rukia, Renji, and Ichika before. 

The owners knew them and happily guided them through the packed restaurant. It was rowdy and loud, but somehow the area they led them to was quieter, the noise almost muffled. Of course Ichigo didn’t think twice about it. At this point in his life, he wasn’t expecting danger and he wasn’t expecting a fight anymore. Orihime happily placed Kazui in the chair before taking a seat herself. The meal then continued as it usually did. Small talk about what Ichigo had been doing at work, they ordered, then small talk about what Orihime had been doing at home and chattering from Kazui. When the food was finally placed on their table, things started to get weird. 

At first Ichigo thought he had misheard his name, but it was shouted again. So he turned towards the noise and saw, to his and Orihime’s surprise, Urahara being guided in their direction. As he usually was, he was in his gigai, blending in with the other humans in the room. Only when Urahara moved to take one of the two empty seats at their table did they grow tense. While Urahara showing up to eat with them was a rare occurrence, it wasn’t an unwanted one.

Aizen Sosuke, also in a gigai that could barely hold the energy of his soul, was a different story all together. It wasn’t even in the same genre as Urahara. The last Ichigo was aware of, Aizen had been in the Muken; “rotting away”. 

But it wasn’t like Ichigo could do much about it in a public space; them all being visible to other humans. He had to sit there and watched as a fashionably dressed “human” Aizen gracefully folded himself into the last empty chair. For a few moments nothing happened. Urahara simply had a big smile on his face; Aizen seemingly attempting to copy the look. Then Ichigo filled in the missing piece, having to squint to see the Shinigami technology.

While the black ribbon like band was visible on Aizen’s gigai to the human observer, the glowing blue chain connected to it that rested in Urahara’s hand was not. The tension at the table relaxed, Ichigo realizing what exactly the chain and collar were, not thinking about what image it put in his mind. Though he was not sure of the meaning behind why they were there in the first place. Right after the war, when he was about to head back to the human world, they explained Aizen was to continue his imprisonment in the Muken for the next 20,000 years. 

It seemed as though Urahara understood their confusion because his hand gripped on the chain and he finally spoke. “I know you are confused, but let me say right now you all are not in danger; at the very least not in danger from Aizen.” The tension was brought down again. Both Orihime and Ichigo trusted Urahara.

“And why exactly are you two here?” Ichigo really was trying to play it cool. Of course Aizen had helped in the fight against Ywach. Had helped quite a bit actually. That didn’t negate what he had done in the past. Urahara tugged a bit on the chain and suddenly they saw and understood, at least understood the chain. “I was already researching and studying Aizen’s form. However doing that where he was located proved to be difficult. Therefore I confronted Central 46 and convinced them to allow me to study in a natural environment.” Which was understandable to a matured Ichigo. Urahara was a naturally curious person and Aizen was perhaps the strangest thing in the universe. 

Therefore it seemed only natural that he would be interested in Aizen. The brunette had been quiet since sitting down; looking much like a foreign model in his knit sweater, tight dark jeans, and brown lace up boots. Urahara had to have bought the clothing when they arrived in the human world. Finally Aizen spoke though he was staring in curiosity at Kazui; like he couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing. “Kisuke wished to know how my soul would react in one of his specially made gigai. I cannot use a traditional one for it would disintegrate before I could accomplish anything.“ He continued to stare. Both Orihime and his son were eating now, Orihime much less enthusiastically and Ichigo felt his appetite vanish.

“He is also testing out this,” Aizen said pointing towards the chain. “This,” he pointed next to the ribbon like collar. “And these.” Finally he motioned towards his wrist. Aizen’s eyes turned to Ichigo when noticing the red head started to squint. “You cannot see them.” It was a matter of fact that had Ichigo flushing. Aizen then turned towards Orihime who had started to pay attention once gain.” Though I assume you and your child can see them. Shinigami blood is thicker within his veins after all.” The whole time Ichigo was trying to see whatever they were and was just starting to get the feint hint. They were bands like the ones on his neck. But these were red with big holes along the circumference. 

It wasn’t like he couldn’t see anything spiritual any more. It was more like he just hadn’t used his powers in so long he was getting a little “rusty”. “It looks…painful.” She said quietly, of course feeling sorry for even Aizen Sosuke. That had Ichigo looking back towards Urahara and the brunette. 

This time it was Urahara that spoke up. “Because he has so much energy within himself, closing off all the outlets would be detrimental to his form. There is the possibility that hollows will show up here because of how much energy is being let off, that is a given. However because of your status within the Soul Society, you and your family have permanent protection.” Urahara explained to Ichigo; knowing fully well himself that Ichigo could fight, but just not as well as he had once upon a time. It had Ichigo frowning into his drink, but he didn’t have anything else to say. 

So Urahara convinced the “brass” to let him take Aizen out for a stroll like what? A dog? It sure looked like it, what with the “collar” and chain. Though perhaps leashed wild animal was more appropriate. Getting a shot of Aizen’s presence after all these years was like a syringe full of adrenaline. If Ichigo was correct, Aizen had only gotten stronger since the war ten years ago. Perhaps the Muken was almost cooking his body; letting it expand further and further with how much damage he could do if he were let loose among the world. 

He was about to say something else, anything to cut through the awkward silence that had settled over them, when Aizen’s head suddenly snapped up; glaring at the ceiling. Urahara was the next one to look up and then to Ichigo’s surprise, Kazui laughed and pointed upwards as well. “What is it?” He felt a twinge of annoyance that he had to even ask but if these two were able to sense something that had them so on edge, he wanted to know. 

Aizen slowly stood and before anyone could say anything, allowed his soul to slip away from the gigai, leaving the shell to sit happily at the table. “Kisuke.” Was all Aizen said and Urahara followed suit after the brunette. They were about to leave until Aizen stopped and glanced at the young family. “Ichigo Kurosaki, carry Inoue Orihime and your child. I will need Shun Shun Rikka.” And without saying another thing, the two disappeared; presumably to face whatever it was that they had sensed. 

As much as Ichigo hated the idea of bringing Kazui and Orihime with him, and as much as he hated to admit it, Aizen was far smarter than he was. If he had a plan and he was on Ichigo’s side, it would probably behoove him to follow it. He could still remember those ten years ago when he helped take down Ywach. Ichigo frowned as he, Orihime, and Kazui all followed suit.

Once outside of the restaurant and in the air alongside Aizen and Urahara, he was able to see what it was. Even without his senses sharpened, he could see the giant mass in front of them. 

And Ichigo’s heart dropped. He reached for his zanpakuto’s, the blades hilts far heavier in his hands than he remembered. However Aizen put his hand out; his soul still dressed in the human clothing his gigai had been dressed in. However now he held his own sword in his hand. “I assume you know what this is, some of Ywach’s remains.” The black amorphous blob gurgled and moved, as though it were sentient and realized Aizen had just said “its” name. Aizen’s eyes slid to Ichigo’s form and stayed there. “Stay back. Protect your wife and child first and foremost. I will need Inoue to guard the town below.” Now he turned towards Orihime. “Can you guard two things at once?” The woman nodded. “Good. Guard the sky above us. I would prefer not to rip a hole in the atmosphere.” Urahara was silent the whole time, though he was observing Ichigo and Orihime’s stunned expressions. 

Either way, she used her ability and two shields formed, one over the town below them and the other hovering above them. “Stay back.” Aizen said one more time before he motioned towards Urahara. They must have had an agreement they would only take his restrictors off in the case of an emergency and it seemed as though they had found themselves in just that.

Once they were all off, it was like hurricane force winds that hit the rest of them. Ichigo and Orihime had forgotten just how powerful Aizen truly was. At this point, he was far stronger than Ichigo himself. “I don’t want you getting closer. Your Quincy blood may react.” Ichigo knew Aizen was talking to him as the brunette walked forwards towards the blob. There was a brief moment where he just stood there, before Ichigo’s eyes widened as what occurred next. 

Though perhaps he should not have been surprised; considering hollows and arrancars are for more “wild” with their power. And at this point, Aizen’s power was more hollow than Shinigami.

Similar to Ichigo, hollow horns grew from Aizen’s skull. It was actually a lot like Ichigo’s final hollow form when he fought against Ywach. Aizen still held a “human” like appearance, but the hollow energy was obvious. Now it was rolling in waves and Ichigo had to physically contain his multiple different bloodlines within himself. 

Just like Ichigo had, Aizen started to form a cero. His was a pale blue color, just like the chain that Urahara had carried in his hand. It took much less time than Ichigo’s had, and when it was released, he understood why Aizen asked to guard the atmosphere and the town below. He was surprised it didn’t just rip a hole in space time. It was so loud and fast, he was sure it caused a sonic boom that even the humans below them could hear; they just wouldn’t be able to see it.

Once the smoke vanished, it was quite obvious the cero had completely obliterated whatever essence of Ywach had been left. The hollow horns vanished as Aizen casually walked back over to where Urahara was waiting. The process was slow, but Urahara was deliberate in his motion as he returned the collar and “bracelets”. During that slow motion, Ichigo couldn’t help but notice that blood was slowly dripping from Aizen’s nose. The brunette finally noticed… but…

“Oh.” It was such a nonchalant response. He just touched the blood as Urahara finished the last restraints. “Well I guess that’s that.” He said, wiping the blood away before turning towards Urahara. “Where to next?”

Lord above, Ichigo didn’t know what to think of Aizen any longer. 


End file.
